Mission: Protection
by Roeska223
Summary: Protection. This time, that was the word that was engraved on the three agents' heads. They didn't have feelings, their job always came first. Unfortunately, their latest mission makes them think otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Drew, hurry up, we don't have much time."

"I know. Now keep quiet so I can concentrate."

"Guys, we've got company!"

A group of guards wearing black clothing burst inside the door. Each carrying their own weapon.

"Paul, you have to distract them! A boy with emerald green eyes said.

"I know that. Ash, help me out," a tall boy with purple hair said.

"Sure Paul," a boy with black eyes answered.

Gunshots roared the building. Blood covered the walls. People lay from every side.

"Got it, Paul!"

"Good, now let's get out of here! Ash, time to go!"

"Ok, Paul."

The three boys ran out of the building, while gunshots followed their tracks. "How are we going to get out of here?" Ash asked.

"There's only one way," Drew answered. "Paul, gun!"

Paul handed Drew their gun. Drew quickly shot the wall nearest to them. The wall scattered in many pieces, and a big hole was left behind.

"Let's go," Paul said.

The three quickly jumped out of the hole, and fired their jetpacks. They headed straight to their organization, "The Ronoku Industries."

"Welcome back guys," Kenny greeted when the three entered the building.

" Kenny, I'm starting to get bored with our part-time job," Paul said.

"Well, Paul, I hope you don't quit. I have a new job for you," Kenny answered.

"Now what?" Drew asked.

"You have been assigned to protect the daughters of the Yinoku sisters. At least, that's what they were called before they were married. But still, They are among the wealthiest people in all the land." Kenny answered. "Many people are after their wealth. Please direct your attention to the giant screen."  
>The three <em>directed<em>their attention to the giant screen. Indeed, there were pictures of the three girls.

"Paul, this is the girl you have to protect. Read on to know more about her. Don't get irritated quickly, Patience is a Virtue Paul." Kenny said. A piece of paper with the girl's information was printed out.

"Ash, this is the girl you have to protect. Be careful, she's has a little problem called Anger Issues." Ash nodded silently.

"And finally, Drew. This is the girl you have to protect. Don't worry." Drew looked at him quizzically.

Kenny handed the three their papers, and they read the information, silently, and quickly.

_Dawn Rowan_

_Age: 15_

_School: Petalburg High_

_Accelerates in Music, Art, and Drama._

Paul eyed Dawn's picture. She had blue hair, and innocent sapphire eyes. Probably the most innocent he has ever seen. _'This is going to be challenging.'_Paul thought, rolling his eyes.

_Misty Waterflower_

_Age: 16_

_School: Petalburg High_

_Accelerates in Swimming, Geography, and Reading._

'_Hmmm…I wonder if she could be a good friend.'_Ash thought. He looked at Misty's picture. Misty had flaming orange hair, and sea-green eyes that were filled with fire, passion, and determination.

_Maybelle Maple_

_Age: 15_

_School: Petalburg High_

_Accelerates in Physical Education ,Math, and Language._

'_Nice, another fangirl. If we change schools, I am going to buy new shoes.'_Drew thought. The girl had chestnut brown locks, and beautiful sapphire eyes. There was something about her that made Drew want to smile… or smirk?

"You will be going to school tomorrow. Pack your bags as fast as you can."

...

Hi, sorry it's a little short. This is my first fanfic, please spare me. And if you can give me any ideas, please give me some, I need it! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This…" Drew started, but trailed off, the horrible sight made his eyes itch.

"…is a dorm?" Ash finished for his friend, but understood why the latter trailed off.

The room looked like it had never been cleaned. The bright blue paint was fading from the walls, the curtains looked like it was shredded by a dozen cats, the desks beside the three beds looked like it had been emptied upside down, the Air Conditioner looked as if it was not cleaned for months-no, years. And finally, what little light the light bulb gave was slowly fading away.

"It's a dump." Paul stated, his usual expressionless face showed a look of pure disgust.

The only thing that seemed clean and looked clean were the three beds. The Blankets were neatly folded, the Pillows were fluffed, and the odor from the wash still lingered when Ash collapsed on the bed in the middle.

Paul grabbed the note near one of the three desks, and slowly opened it. Drew and Ash seemed to take interest at Paul's latest discovery, and went by his side in an instant.

_Dear Boys,_

_From hereon until the end of this school year, this will be your room. Therefore, it is your duty to keep this place clean. Forgive the mess of the people before you're arrival, they simply do not know how to care for a room of their own. You may design it to your liking, fix it, and make it new again. I expect absolute great from all of you. You are not allowed to leave your dormitories beyond twelve o'clock midnight. You are not allowed to go to the girl's dormitories, and vice versa. School starts on tomorrow at exactly seven o'clock, I expect you to be awake by then. Three bathrooms have been provided so there will be no excuses as to why you are late. Your schedules are located in this envelope, one for each of you. I hope you enjoy you're stay in Petalburg High._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs. Riannah Valdez-Yoku._

Paul folded the letter, and returned it inside the envelope. He took out one of the schedules, and handed the envelope to Drew, who took out a copy, and handed it to Ash. Ash took the last copy in the envelope, and the letter lay forgotten on the floor.

"Lucky we're classmates, huh? I never thought I'd have to go to high school because of our job. Guess I was wrong." Drew stated.

"We haven't even been doing this for a year, and yet we get assigned for an important mission already. Are we that good?" Ash, who had been quite silent for a while, piped.

Paul grunted, to show that he acknowledged what they said. He never did talk much, and when he did, it was during their missions, a sarcastic remark, or criticism. The need to speak was not needed unless it was a general comment.

"Well guys, it's nearly four-thirty, I suggest we go unpack," Drew said.

"What're we having for dinner?" Ash asked eagerly, but froze when Drew glared at him.

"All you think about is food. Isn't there anything else in that mind of yours?" Drew asked icily, sending shivers down to Ash's spine.

"Sure, being agents."

Completely oblivious to the fact that he was getting on his friend's nerves, Ash continued to whine about dinner. Finally, a certain purple-headed teen had enough. "Shut up!"

Ash closed his mouth right away, and went on to unpack his things. Nobody gets on Paul's nerves, or else you will face hell. Unfortunately, Ash had to learn that the hard way.

It was a five-fifteen when the boys finished.

"That was quick," Ash said, grinning. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. I'm buying paint for the walls. And… maybe curtains. See you later," Drew said, waving twice.

"I'll come with you. You know, to carry the paint," Ash said, following Drew.

"No, you're too noisy. Paul, can you come with me instead?"

The purple-haired boy nodded stiffly, his face void of emotion like always. He followed Drew to the door, passing by Ash, giving him a silent glare. Ash gulped, and tried not to look at his silent 'friend.'

"What am I supposed to do while you go buy stuff?" Ash asked.

"Stay Put."

Drew and Paul had said the word at the same time, obviously annoyed. They glared daggers at the onyx-eyed boy, who gulped once again and fear and melted in their grasp. Rule number two: Never annoy Paul _and _Drew at the same time, or else, you die.

"Or try to find out more about those girls we have to protect," Drew said, and he and Paul went on their way.

Ash nodded reluctantly. Of course, their job again. He collapsed on one of the beds and stared at the ceiling. Cracked paint, again. Might as well do what Drew told him to do. Chances are of him finding the girls are very unlikely. They might be in their room fretting about the chipped paint or giggling about boys. Or, they might be buying paint like the other guys. Nothing wrong with trying though.

Ash stood up abruptly. He pushed the door open with a loud _creeaak._ Seemed like the door, like the walls itself, were ancient. He grabbed one of the three keys from behind the doors and locked it shut. Ash smirked. Now, those two won't get in without him. But that seemed a little cruel, considering their heavy loads. _'Nah, they'll get over it.'_

Ash made his way outside of the boys' dorm, and into the school's hallway. There were classrooms in every corner and a row of lockers beside each door. Wonder if the girls they have to protect would be in his class? Probably.

Ash seemed to be concentrating more on the lockers than to where he was going, because he bumped to a person a little smaller than him. A flicker of orange.

"Ouch…"

Ash looked down to the person he just bumped into. He-no, She was lying on the ground, eyes closed, one hand rubbing on her head. Ash, being the gentleman he was, held out a hand politely, smiling. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl opened her eyes, smiled, and took his hand, standing up. To Ash's surprise, her weight was bearable and light as he pulled her up. Ash smiled once more at the young woman. She had Fiery Orange Hair and Beautiful Sea-Green Eyes. Wait a second, he'd seen someone with those features before.

"Hello, my name is Misty Waterflower."

She was the girl he was assigned to protect!

"Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you!" Ash grinned goofily, sticking his hand out for her to take.

Misty smiled, took his his and shook it. "So, how old are you? Are you in Year Four?"

"Yes, I am, you?"

"Same! I guess we're going to be classmates huh?"

"Yeah. Very nice to meet you."

"Thanks! You too! Well, I have to get back to my cousins, they just bought some supplies for our room. See you later!" and with those final words, Misty ran back to the girls' dormitory, waving her hand as she left. "Goodbye!"

Ash found himself waving too, a small smile playing on his lips. "Goodbye."


End file.
